


Как поймать монстра

by nuclear_fall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Irish Language, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Ирландия, Урбанистическое фэнтези, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear_fall/pseuds/nuclear_fall
Summary: Урбанистическое фэнтези AU!, где Фил - котик, Дэн - ленивый писатель, а камни умеют разговаривать.





	1. Призрак, кот и печатная машинка

Для писателя мистики, Дэн был слишком большим скептиком. С самого детства он очень любил слушать и читать разные городские легенды. Но даже в самом меленьком возрасте он понимал, что это всего лишь страшные сказочки для детей. И никаких крокодилов в канализации нет, а красное пятно на стене — это просто красное пятно. Но, несмотря на это, он очень их любил, слушал и впитывал, как губка. Уже в подростковом возрасте, вдохновившись этими рассказами, он решил посвятить себя книгам о мистике. Его смешило, как люди боятся самых глупых его фантазий.  
  
      И когда ему позвонили с телефона давно умершей подруги, он естественно поднял трубку. Этот номер, скорее всего, уже давно использует кто-то другой, а этот звонок — просто случайность. Звонки из потустороннего мира — полнейшая чушь, в которую верят разве что-то маразматичные бабульки.  
  
      Вместо чужого голоса в трубке раздался противный белый шум, примешанный с тихим женским плачем.  
  
      — Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, что вы ошиблись номером, — парень не хотел слушать чьи-то рыдания, скорее всего, это был чей-то неудачный розыгрыш какого-то мелкого хулигана или одного из многочисленных «друзей» Дэна.  
  
      Как только он решил положить телефон и продолжить писать главу, плач превратился в разборчивый женский голос. Голос его подруги. Он повторял из раза в раз только одну фразу: «Беги, Дэн, беги пока можешь» — и продолжал плакать.  
  
      Дэн, не будь он настолько закостенелым скептиком, уже бы давно забился в какой-нибудь угол и пил что-то покрепче кофе, тихо рыдая. Но он окончательно решил, что это лишь чей-то очень глупый и довольно жестокий розыгрыш, и, в конечном счёте, бросил трубку.  
  
      Парень зарылся ладонью в волосы и сел обратно за компьютерный стол. Работа совершенно не шла, сюжетная линия не хотела вплетаться как надо, и Дэн просто ритмично нажимал пробел. Этот разговор немного выбил его из колеи, и он решил пойти на кухню, чтобы выпить чашку-другую кофе.  
  
      Как только он встал со стула, в дверь кто-то позвонил. За ней стоял обычный курьер. Злой и промокший до последней ниточки своего пальто, он с особенной ненавистью вручил парню планшет с распиской. Дэн быстро расписался на бумаге и взял посылку, которую протянул ему незнакомец. Почтальон, будто пытаясь сжечь парня своим взглядом, попрощался и скрылся за ближайшим поворотом.  
  
      Внутри коробки лежала старая печатная машинка. Ручка на её каретке была отполирована прикосновениями до неестественного блеска, а сама клавиатура была, на удивление, покрыта лёгким слоем пыли. Перфекционист внутри Дэна взял верх и взбунтовался, и он слегка провёл ладонью по клавишам. В ответ машинка заурчала, будто старый плешивый кот, закашлялась и запыхтела, и начала что-то печатать на каком-то обрывке бумаги, который всё ещё был внутри неё. Закончив, она фыркнула и выплюнула бумажку куда-то в другую сторону комнаты.  
  
      Парень встал на четвереньки и начал искать таинственную записку. И где-то в самом глухом углу комнаты, под старым громоздким шкафом, куда, наверное, даже самые смелые мыши боялись заползти, гордо лежала бумага, показывая свои порванные уголки. Парень с видом победителя поднял её, струсил с неё попавшую пыль и начал читать ту надпись.  
  


«Уважаемый мистер Дэниел Хауэлл,  
Мы рады сообщить Вам, что вы приглашены на уникальный спиритический сеанс, который будет проходить в Уиллоу-холл,  
по адресу: город Н, Алдер авеню, дом 29.  
Дата проведения: 24 сентября 2016 в 18:00.  
С уважением, Агнесс Драммонд,  
организатор, владелица поместья»

  
  
      Дэн хмыкнул. Он решил проверить, что за магический механизм смог заставить машинку напечатать это. Дэн был почти что уверен, что внутри неё спрятан какой-то механизм, который и привёл всё в действие. Повертев её со стороны в сторону, он увидел, что она не была даже заправлена. Конечно, он прикинул несколько других вариантов, но все они казались ему слишком глупыми и по-детски наивными.  
  
      Но раз его таким интересным образом пригласили, почему бы и не поехать туда? Он был довольно известной личностью среди узких кругов любителей мистики. И почему среди них не мог оказаться довольно знатный человек, который захочет поразвлекаться таким необычным способом?  
  
      Ему всегда говорили, что он слишком рассеянный. И как только посмотрел на настенные часы, он сразу вызвал такси и начал собираться на этот «уникальный» спиритический сеанс. Как говорится, за спрос не убивают.  
  
      Наверное, до Ада было бы быстрее добраться, чем до Уиллоу-холл. Дэн наверняка нарушил не один смертный грех, и там его ждали с распростёртыми объятьями. Таксист не знал адреса, а навигатор возил их кругами, заводил чуть ли не за окраину города.  
  
      Поместье оказалось старым, ветхим зданием с огромными выбитыми окнами. Дэну пришла мысль, что если бы он экранизировал какую-то книгу из своего викторианского цикла, то это место бы идеально подходило. Выйдя из машины, он резко захотел залезть в тёплый салон снова, а не стоять под проливным дождём тут, перед этим домом. Нет, он не начал вдруг бояться призраков, но ведь в таких местах вполне мог находиться бомжатник, или, что ещё хуже, наркопритон.  
  
      Но, Дэн не был бы собой, если бы не доводил какое-то из своих дел до конца. Нет, был бы, но всё-таки это всё слишком заинтересовало его.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, он пошёл к крыльцу дома. Постучался в дверь, но она была не замкнута и с тихим протяжным скрипом открылась.  
  
      Внутри, на удивление, было тепло и сухо, но мрачный внешний вид преследовал его и тут. На стенах висели почерневшие от старости серебряные канделябры, старая мебель потрескалась и кое-где прогнила и разбухла. А под обовью парня хрустели веточки сушёной полыни и бузины.  
  
      Из зала лился мигающий голубоватый свет и Дэн, на свой страх и риск, решил заглянуть в неё.  
  
      Посредине зала стоял стол, на котором лежала спиритическая доска, вокруг неё в своих креслах сидели посетители в шикарных костюмах. Но была небольшая деталь — они были мертвы и от них остались лишь скелеты.  
  
      Дэн стал рыскать в своих карманах, пытаясь найти телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию. Вдруг, шар, излучающий этот голубой свет, стал мигать всё чаще и чаще, и, в конце концов, лопнул. Из осколков поднялся голубовато-серый дым, который через некоторое время превратился в фигуру человека. Прозрачного, но человека.  
  
      Он со скукой в глазах смотрел на Дэна и молчал. Призрак медленно подошёл к парню, и того обдало могильным холодом. Он резко захотел вновь сидеть у себя дома за компьютером и с чашкой горячего чая. Всё равно на дэдлайн и никак не идущую книгу. Ему хотелось домой.  
  
      — Миссис Драммонд уже ждёт тебя, — у призрака был спокойный размеренный голос, от которого захотелось спать ещё больше, чем от лучшего снотворного.  
  
      Для пущего эффекта, призрак провёл своей ладонью по лицу Дэна, и тот уснул.  
  


***

  
  
      Пробуждение получилось не особо приятным. Ноги были ватными, в голове каша, а спина болела от лежания на чём-то твёрдом. Рядом с ним стояло два человека: всё тот же таинственный призрак, который уже не казался прозрачным, а вполне себе из плоти и крови, и маленькая девчушка, которая тыкала в ноги Дэна длиной палкой.  
  
      — Пи Джей, ну ты и даёшь, — девчонка весело смеялась, кружась вокруг парня, — Миссис Драммонд попросила только переместить его, а не убить или заставить пережить шоковое состояние. О, смотри-смотри, он просыпается.  
  
      Пи Джей протянул ему руку и сказал:  
  
      — Добро пожаловать в настоящее поместье Уиллоу, Дэниел Хауэлл.  
  
      Дэн посмотрел на эту руку как баран на новые ворота. Он совершенно не понимал, что за чушь происходит вокруг него? Почему разбитый в хлам дом выглядит так, будто его только что сдали строители? Кто эти люди вообще такие?  
  
      Девочка всё так же продолжала пихать его сучком, а парень держал руку в том же положении. Хауэллу в голову пришла мысль о том, что его похитила довольно странная пара маньяков — сумасшедший фанат спецэффектов и маленькая девочка-садистка. Чудесная парочка.  
  
      Дэн вырвал из рук девочки палку, которая уже довольно сильно достала его, и вскочил на ноги. Его начало качать со стороны в сторону, будто он стоял на носу катера. Естественно, ему точно дали какое-то снотворное. Как бы по-другому он попал сюда?  
  
      Парень встряхнул головой, пытаясь быстрее прийти в себя. Он помнил неплохо эту комнату и побежал, как он думал, в сторону выхода. Но вместо желанной двери он увидел голую стену. Осмотревшись, он понял, что в этой комнате выхода вообще не было. Впрочем, как и окон.  
  
      В панике, которая только усилилась из-за приступа клаустрофобии, он буквально забился в близлежащий угол.  
  
      — Когда вы будете меня убивать, делайте это быстро и не больно.  
  
      — С чего ты решил, что мы собираемся тебя убивать? — Пи Джей приподнял в удивлении бровь.  
  
      — Действительно, с чего же? — нервно пробормотал под свой нос Дэн.  
  
      «Призрак» подошёл к парню. Тот взвизгнул и стал вжиматься в стену сильнее и сильнее, будто желая слиться с ней. Когда Пи Джей попытался взять его за руку, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить, Дэн съёжился и стал отпираться: биться, царапаться и кусаться за всё, до чего только дотягивался. Парень вздохнул и провёл по лицу Хауэлла ладонью, чтобы тот уснул. Снова.  
  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз Дэн пришёл в себя уже в другой комнате. В которой, аллилуйя, находились и окна, и двери. Тут было намного теплее и уютнее, чем в прошлый раз. Ну, всё лучше холодного пола и палки между рёбер. Парень немного расслабился и потянулся. Но стоило ему вспомнить обо всём том дерьме, что сейчас творится, его словно окатили холодной водой. Он, как можно тише, маленькими шагами, попытался пройти к выходу. И как только его рука потянулась до заветной дверной ручки, он услышал незнакомый голос.  
  
      — О, ты уже очнулся! Это прекрасно.  
  
      Голос принадлежал молодой женщине, которая сидела в кресле прямо напротив двери. Рука Дэна сама потянулась к его лбу. Как он мог её не заметить?  
  
      — Эм, здравствуйте?  
  
      — И тебе того же, Дэниел, — засмеялась женщина и начала гладит чёрного кота, который мирно спал на её коленях, — Я так долго ждала тебя!  
  
      — Мы знакомы? — Дэн криво улыбнулся и продолжил незаметно тянуться к двери.  
  
      — Вряд ли, но я знаю о тебе много. Думаю, больше, чем кто-либо вообще. Даже, чем ты сам.  
  
      Великолепно. Потрясающе. Чудесно. Он попал в руки сумасшедшей фанатке. Фанатке-сталкеру. Которая, возможно, расчленит его и скормит его бедные останки свиньям. Или растворит в кислоте. Или сама съест.  
  
      Зачем он вообще повёлся на всю эту историю? Надо было сразу понять, что это вряд ли закончится чем-то хорошим. И позвонить в полицию. Вообще, Леннон умер от рук своего поклонника, и Дэну не особо хотелось повторять его судьбу.  
  
      — Я рад, что вы меня знаете. Может, я Вам автограф там оставлю, сфотографируюсь и тихо-мирно пойду домой?  
  
      — Ох, ты что, подумал, что я твоя большая поклонница? Ты ошибаешься.  
  
      — Так что Вам от меня нужно?  
  
      — Всё дело в пророчестве.  
  
      Вау. Как неожиданно. Безумная фанатка — глава компании маньяков-похитителей. Просто сюжет для дешёвого инди-хоррора. Дешёвого и ужасного в самом плохом смысле этого слова.  
  
      — Какое ещё к черту пророчество?  
  
      — Если коротко, то о том, как ты должен спасти мир от сумасшедших духов.  
  
      — Хороший розыгрыш, — Дэн как можно саркастичней похлопал в ладоши, — До свидания. Рад был познакомиться.  
  
      Парень повернулся и начал открывать дверь. Как только он прикоснулся к ней, сзади раздалась пара хлопков, и выход просто растворился в воздухе.  
  
      — Что за чертовщина?  
  
      — Магия, чародейство, волшебство. Выбирай, что больше тебе нравится, — женщина ещё пару раз хлопнула в ладоши, рядом с Дэном появилось кресло, и какая-то невидимая сила толкнула его туда, — Я же сказала, что ты тут из-за пророчества. И я не могу тебя отпустить.  
  
      Дэн завис на пару минут. Он просто смотрел вперёд и не мог поверить в происходящее. Его скептический разум дал сбой и перед глазами выскочил «синий экран смерти».  
  
      — Ладно, допустим, я поверил.  
  
      — Вот и славненько, — женщина улыбнулась, — Я забыла представиться, но я думаю, что ты понял кто я. Я Агнесса Драммонд. Именно я тебя сюда пригласила. И извиняюсь за поведение своих подопечных. Они иногда бывают немного буйными.  
  
      — Немного буйными, — повторил Дэн, нервно хихикнув.  
  
      Он пару раз ущипнул себя за руку. Хоть бы он спал, хоть бы он спал. Но он прекрасно чувствовал боль. Значит, всё это было реальным. Скорее всего. Или это был очень правдоподобный сон.  
  
      — Да-да. Особенно Луиз. Маленькая шалунья. Ладно-ладно, Дэниел, ты будешь чай? — улыбнулась женщина.  
  
      Дэн кивнул головой. Всё равно терять ему особо было нечего. Агнесс щёлкнула пальцами и в его руках оказалась полная маленькая фарфоровая чашка.  
  
      — Не будем больше отвлекаться. Моё дело сейчас рассказать пророчество. Твоё — согласиться или отказаться. Я дам тебе, допустим, сутки, чтобы ты взвесил все за и против, и сказал мне свой точный ответ. Ты согласен?  
  
      Дэн махнул головой, соглашаясь.  
  
      — Пророчество старое, но из достоверных рук, — перед глазами миссис Драммонд появился пожелтевший свиток, который она взяла в руки, — Если кратко и без лишних церемоний, то, Дэн, ты один из избранных. Таких как ты несколько десятков, но ты единственный в Великобритании. Приближаются страшные времена. Завеса между потусторонним миром и миром живых становится всё тоньше и тоньше. И если не упокоить некоторых духов, миру настанет конец. Они вырвутся, а за ними, в прорехах, которые появятся, пойдут другие. Более страшные и кровожадные.  
  
      Женщина свернула бумагу и передала её Дэну в руки. Она слегка светилась и была словно невесомой. Он развернул свиток. Там было написано всё то, что до этого сказала Агнесс.  
  
      — Решай сам. Я не имею права держать тебя здесь больше дня без твоей воли. Так что думай, — миссис Драммонд хлопнула в ладоши, и выход из комнаты снова появился, будто никуда и не исчезал, — Ах, да. Сегодня, если ты согласишься, то и дальше, тебе будет помогать мой ученик.  
  
      Дэн кивнул, попрощался и вышел из комнаты. Он снова оказался в том же помещении, что и был до этого. Он нашёл в кармане свой телефон, но сеть тут не ловила, и он засунул бесполезный кусок пластика опять в куртку. Дэн попал.  
  
      Он хотел сесть в кресло у окна, но на нём уже лежал тот самый чёрный кот, которого гладила миссис Драммонд. Он с интересом наблюдал за метаниями туда-сюда парня.  
  
      — Хорошо, наверное, быть котом, да?  
  
      Дэн не знает, как он до такого докатился. Разговаривать с животными. Ну, хотя сегодня вообще странный день. Так что он подумал, что один раз можно.  
  
      — Знаешь, не жалуюсь, — ответил ему кот.  
  
      Кот. Ответил. Человеческим голосом.  
  
      Животное спрыгнуло с кресла, и через мгновение перед Дэном стоял обыкновенный парень. Хауэлл запищал, словно маленький и ударил «кота» кулаком по лицу.  
  
      — Вау, ну спасибо, это было неожиданно, — парень держался за ушибленное место рукой.  
  
      — Неожиданно — это когда кот в человека превращается! — прошипел Дэн, гладя свой кулак; между прочим, и бить больно.  
  
      — Ладно, соглашусь, не самая лучшая моя идея. Забудем всё, что только что было. Я не кот и ты не бил меня в лицо, — сказал парень.  
  
      Легко сказать «забудем». Не каждый день перед тобой оборотни-коты появляются.  
  
      — Привет. Меня зовут Фил, — парень протянул руку Дэну, широко улыбаясь, — Я ученик миссис Драммонд.  
  
      — Ну что же. Привет, меня зовут Дэн. Приятно познакомиться, — скривившись, сказал он и пожал руку Фила в ответ.


	2. Шифр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я пыталась писать быстрее и больше, но всё как всегда.  
> Моё вдохновение, оказываеться, еще ленивее чем я.  
> Приятного прочтения и спасибо за рыбу.

  
На удивление, этот дом изнутри парню показался совершенно обыкновенным. Слишком обыкновенным и не выделяющимся среди коттеджной застройки исторического района пригорода. Если бы он попал бы сюда при других обстоятельствах, он бы даже не заметил, что находится в «параллельном» мире.  
  
      Парень начал ходить кругами по комнате, пытаясь очистить свой мозг от лишней информации и кое-как её переварить и осознать. Он изредка бросал взгляд на стоящие в углу старые напольные часы. Стрелки на циферблате крутились, словно сумасшедшие, и казалось, что вот-вот, и они оторвутся и полетят в сторону парня.  
  
      Время шло в этом мире очень странно. Дэн прекрасно понимал, что он тут почти что сутки назад, но он не хотел ни спать, ни есть. Будто его ощущение притупились, и они заморозились в момент перемещения.  
  
      — Ну что, ты уже решил? — спросил парня Фил, который превратившись в кота, грелся у камина, — Думаю, что тебя скоро позовет к себе мисс Драммонд.  
  
      — А тебе есть до этого какое-то дело? — резко ответил Хауэлл, продолжая наворачивать круги по комнате.  
  
      — А что так грубо? — сказал ему парень, запрыгнув на тумбочку, — Я же просто тебе напомнил. Ты же наверняка не знаешь, который сейчас час.  
  
      Ладно, «кот» был прав. Он совершенно этого не знал и рассчитывал только на свои притуплённые ощущения. Но всё равно этот парень бесил Дэна. Всё то время, которое он был тут, Фил не отходил ни на минуту и пристально наблюдал за ним в своём кошачьем образе. Будь он настоящим котом, Хауэлл бы в первую же минуту бросил в него свой ботинок, крикнув «Брысь отсюда».  
  
      — Ты странный, — сказал парню «кот», сладко потягиваясь.  
  
      — Чья бы корова мычала, — ответил Дэн и рухнул в кресло, он достал из кармана джинсовой куртки свой телефон и молча посмотрел на чёрный экран - села батарея, как всегда очень вовремя. — Тут случайно где-то рядом нет розетки с зарядкой, да?  
  
      — Случайно нет, — Фил спрыгнул на пол и снова превратился в человека.  
  
Дэн наверняка никогда не сможет к такому привыкнуть, даже если будет находиться с этим «чудиком» круглые сутки.  
  
      Хауэлл пожал плечами. Он вообще не знает об этом мире ничего, так что такие вопросы задавать ему было совершенно бессмысленно. Может быть, этот мир совмещает технику и магию? Парень закрыл глаза и представил, как Фил в образе кота прыгает по планетам и уничтожает всё живое мощным лазером из глаз. Он вздрогнул и засмеялся из-за своих же фантазий.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, что ты кажешься ещё более странным, когда смеёшься не понятно из-за чего? — сказал ему Фил, прислонившись к стене у дверного проёма.  
  
      — Ты меня уже достал. Брысь отсюда, — Дэн схватил подушку, лежащую за его спиной, и бросил её в сторону собеседника.  
  
      "Кот", как нечего делать, увернулся от неё, и она с глухим стуком впечаталась в дубовую дверь.  
  
      — Мимо, — посмеиваясь, ответил парню Фил, — ты пытался.  
  
      — Заткнись, ради Бога, — Дэн положил на своё лицо ладонь и закатил глаза.  
  
      Дверь с лёгким скрипом отрылась, двигая по паркету упавшую подушку. В комнату, припрыгивая, зашла Луиз. Она осмотрелась по сторонам, и, увидев Дэна, показала на него своим крошечным пальцем.  
  
      — Тик-так, тик-так, время для раздумий вышло, — девочка захлопала в ладоши, — Тебя уже ждёт мисс Драммонд.  


***

  
  
      Агнесс всё такой же неподвижной мраморной скульптурой сидела у камина в своём кабинете. Возле неё крутился Пи Джей, разливая в расписные фарфоровые чашки горячий чёрный чай и что-то рассказывая полушёпотом. Мисс Драммонд внимательно следила за его движениями и с какой-то материнской нежностью улыбалась.  
  
      — Госпожа, я привела Дэна, как вы и просили, — сказала Луиз, как только они вошли в комнату; потом будто опомнившись, она сделала в её сторону реверанс, придерживая в ладошках подол своего розового платья.  
  
      — Это было лишним, Луиз. Я сколько раз уже говорила тебе этого не делать? — ответила мисс Драммонд, — Спасибо, милая. Ты можешь идти.  
  
      Пи Джей, слушая эту беседу, аккуратно положил на серебряный поднос заварной чайник и пошёл к двери. Он схватил девочку за предплечье и потянул её в коридор, слегка хлопнув дверью.  
  
      — Присаживайся, — Агнесс указала рукой на пуф, стоящий напротив неё.  
  
      — Думаю, я постою, — резко сказал Дэн, он не хотел, чтобы этот разговор слишком затянулся.  
  
      — Твоё право, настаивать не буду, — мягко сказала мисс Драммонд, щёлкнув пальцами. И пуф словно растворился в воздухе, — Не буду тянуть кота за хвост, и сразу спрошу всё прямо. Ты принял своё решение?  
  
      — Прежде чем я отвечу, — Хауэлл на миг замолчал, — Я хочу… Я хочу задать один небольшой вопрос.  
  
      — Постараюсь ответить на него максимально честно, — женщина положила ладонь на своё сердце.  
  
      — Если я соглашусь, что мне нужно будет делать?  
  
      Агнесс хлопнула в ладоши, и с книжного шкафа ей на руки плавно опустилась тяжёлая книга в кожаном переплёте. Мисс Драммонд начала быстро листать пергаментные страницы, пока не наткнулась на то, что она, видимо, искала. Она перевернула книгу в сторону Дэна.  
  
      — Подойди ко мне, — сказала она, и вручила ему фолиант, — Это то, что тебе придётся найти.  
  
      На развороте было четыре красочные иллюстрации: копьё, котёл, меч и камень. Они были соединены тонкой лентой, на которой было что-то написано на неизвестном для Парня языке.  
  
      — У моего народа есть придание, — начала свой рассказ Мисс Драммонд, — что когда наши предки впервые пришли на земли вашего мира из этого, они взяли с собой четыре невообразимо могущественных артефакта. Первым из них, — сказала женщина, обведя своим пальцем крайнюю иллюстрацию, — было копьё Луга. Кем бы ни был его хозяин — оно всегда дарило ему победу. Вторым — котёл Дагды. Котёл изобилия. Он был способен прокормить всех бедняков и нуждающихся, которые бы встретились ему на пути. Третий артефакт, — она показала на другой рисунок, — Меч Света. Если его достали из ножен — он не успокоится, пока не почувствует на своём клинке кровь всех врагов своего мастера. И последний — камень Фаль, камень судьбы, предсказывающий истинных королей свой земли. И все эти четыре предмета, если попадут в злые руки, могут просто уничтожить завесу между твоим миром и миром потустороннего. И мы не можем этого допустить.  
  
      — То есть, — начал говорить Дэн, смотря прямо в чёрные глаза мисс Драммонд, — я…  
  
      — Ты должен найти их любой ценой и принести их назад, в Сид, — сказала женщина, — тут они будут на своём месте.  
  
      — И как же я их найду? Мир огромен, — сказал парень, — Ведь это то же самое, что искать иголку на планете, сделанной из сена.  
  
      — Если ты не готов к таким трудностям — ты можешь отказаться, — сказала женщина, — Пи Джей сотрёт тебе память и это покажется тебе только чудным сном. Если ты хоть что-то вспомнишь.  
  
      Дэна это почему-то зацепило. Он не хочет ничего забывать, и чтобы какой-то фрик лазал среди его сознания. Он лучше найдёт эти чёртовы артефакты, и докажет себе, что он способен на что-то, кроме того, чтобы просто протирать свои джинсы за компьютерным столом, занимаясь графоманством.  
  
      — Я согласен! — чуть ли не выкрикнул Дэн в порыве чувств, — Я найду их.  
  
      Женщина посмотрела на парня с удивлением, явно не ожидая от него такой отдачи.  
  
      — Я счастлива, что ты не отказал, — Мисс Драммонд выглядела окрылённой, — значит, не зря мы столько времени искали тебя. Мы не прогадали.  


***

  
  
       Дэн сидел в библиотеке особняка и был готов буквально зарыдать. Решения, принятые на горячую голову — не самые лучшие решения. Это ему надо было понять ещё, когда он на спор поступил на юриста. Он точно где-то запишет это или вообще сделает татуировку на всю свою руку «Не принимай решения пьяным и на спор. Не совершай ошибку». А лучше и то, и то. И повторить. Несколько раз, для закрепления результата.  
  
      Теперь он сидит в обнимку с тем старым фолиантом и с помощью горы словарей пытается перевести жалкий абзац текста. Рядом с ним сидел Фил в образе кота, играя с тем свитком, который Дэну дала мисс Драммонд ещё вчера.  
  
      — Если ты его порвёшь, — сказал ему Хауэлл, — то в тебя полетит не подушка, а кое-что потяжелее.  
  
      — Почему ты такой агрессивный, — ответил ему Фил, развязав когтем узел, который связывал свиток, — Нам же ещё работать вместе. Ты без магии никуда теперь.  
  
      — Завались, — ответил ему Дэн, снова погружаясь в работу.  
  
      — Я думаю, что тебе будет интересно это увидеть, — сказал ему кот, лапой подталкивая свиток.  
  
      Парень вздохнул, и посмотрел на свиток. В прошлый раз он был совершенно пустым, он прекрасно это помнил. А теперь на нём тёмно-зелёными чернилами было выведено несколько строк.

 

>   
>  «УФТЫЦМ РИСГ МХЦМСЧ ЧЛСДИЬА  
>  ЦЯ ХОФЯЦЧВ ТЦ ЖПДЛ ЫЧКМЩ  
>  ХФИЗМ ЦЧРДСТЁ М ПЧЖТЁ ТЕКМЦЯЩ  
>  ХФИЗМ ЕТПТЦ М ЖТФ ЕТПАЬМЩ  
>  ЧХПЯЬМЦ ЪДФХЦЁИССЯЩ ПТЩ-ЬМФ  
>  ХЦТС М ОФМО ХПЧЖМ ИЖТ  
>  М ЦДНСЧ ЫЦТ ХОФЯЁДИЦ  
>  ТС ХФИЗМ ЦТПУЯ ПВЗИН Ё ЦФДОЦМФИ»

  
      — И что это значит? Это же простой бред, — сказал Дэн, бросая на стол бумагу, — Что нам это даст?  
  
      — Это не бред — это ключ к тому, что мы ищем, — сказал Фил, — Тебя же не пугает бессонная ночь в поисках ключа к шифру?


End file.
